House Of Ten Facts
by Oceanmistsupporter
Summary: Ten facts about the characters of House Of Anubis! Will have pairings like Fabina, Peddie, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Nina Martin

**Ten Facts About Nina Martin**

1.) Mysteries were never, ever her thing.

She remembers when she was nine…

Her and her friends noticed that the man who lived across the street hadn't been out of his house in days.

Her friends wanted to know what was up, and invited her to come along.

Nina shook her head and backed up. What if they discovered something that they didn't want to find? So they went on without her.

Maybe it was ironic that she was involved in the Anubis mystery. But so many things were at stake. She had to. And now she's a pro at it.

* * *

><p><span>2.) She doesn't remember her parents too well.<span>

They died when she was only five.

She tried to keep the memory of her time with them alive, trying to hold onto all of the bittersweet memories.

But like sand, they slipped through her fingers. She doesn't remember any details—not her mother's laugh, or her father's embrace.

The only thing she has left is pictures and Gran's stories.

She forgot them.

She's never felt so guilty about anything in her entire life.

* * *

><p><span>3.) She forgives people too easily.<span>

So far she hasn't paid for it too harshly.

But her tendency to forgive may just bury her alive someday…

* * *

><p><span>4.) She misses home sometimes.<span>

But she's having the time of her life at a new school with new friends.

But still, she feels home calling her back, more often than not…

* * *

><p><span>5.) She wishes she could find the Mask Of Anubis by herself.<span>

That's right. She wants to go through all those traps singlehandedly, accepting the fact that dying was an extreme possibility.

She wishes that Fabian had never been marked. If she was the only one, she could keep him and the others out of it. But no, he was sucked into this, and now he's with her.

If she was alone, he wouldn't get hurt...

* * *

><p><span>6.) She isn't truly close to that many people.<span>

Gran was the only parental structure she can remember having.

She didn't have too many friends back in America, which is why she was quick to start over in England.

Sure, she met some friends in England, but she didn't have anyone to call her own. Sure, she had Amber, but Amber never seemed like the person you tell all your secrets to.

And then there's Fabian. He somehow managed to be her best friend _and_ the one she loves. Isn't that was Gran calls a "keeper"?

* * *

><p><span>7.) She's always suffered from chronic nightmares.<span>

You name it, she's dreamt of it.

Imagining her parents dying in a painful car crash, imagining Gran dying and leaving her alone, imagining _herself_ dying, slowly, painfully…

Now that she's having nightmares back in Anubis, they seem 10x scarier.

Because now the threat of dying is_ very_ possible.

* * *

><p><span>8.) She doesn't want to hate Joy.<span>

She imagines herself in Joy's shoes often.

She is forced to leave. Some strange girl from another country comes in. She then manages to come back and realizes that everything has changed. This other girl had taken your room, your friends, and even your crush.

So of course Joy hated that. Nina would too.

So even though Joy was trying to screw up her and Fabian, Nina can't hate her.

Joy was missing. They thought she was dead.

Nina can't help but feel that she owes Joy something, but she can't figure out what.

… But she's not giving up Fabian. Sorry Joy. No dice.

* * *

><p><span>9.) She's very, uh, fixated on Fabian.<span>

If she said that to Amber, though, Amber would giggle and toss her hair back and scream out, "OMG! Nina loves Fabian!"

The screaming isn't necessary. It's just a simple statement, is all. Right?

The fuzzy butterflies that flutter inside her shouldn't be a big deal to anyone else. Except her. And she's perfectly okay with that.

* * *

><p><span>10.) She's had the time of her life at Anubis.<span>

Best friends, a boyfriend, and one of the adventures of a lifetime.

If she does die soon, she can look back with acceptance. Sure, it would be a pity if the mystery was never, ever solved…

But they did the best they could. They've done better than they expected to.


	2. Chapter 2: Fabian Rutter

**Ten Facts About Fabian Rutter**

1.) He believes that everyone deserves a friend.

When he was eight, all of the other kids decided to go play without him.

They wouldn't let him join, even when he tried.

He simply sat on the other end of the playground and waited for recess to end.

He never forgot the loneliness he felt at that moment.

So when Nina Martin was crying—sobbing more like it—about how bad her first few days were and how horrible Patricia was to her, he remembered that day.

And decided to become Nina's only friend.

* * *

><p><span>2.) He feels extremely uncomfortable when he finds out when people talk about the deaths they've seen.<span>

It seems as if all of his friends have had someone close to them die.

Nina's parents, both of Mick's grandparents, Joy's uncle, Patricia's stillborn sister…

The only death Fabian's had to deal with was his goldfish.

* * *

><p><span>3.) Egyptian History has played a big part in his life, even before the Mystery.<span>

Well, with Jasper being his godfather and all, he learned a lot.

He always found it so interesting. The culture was just so fascinating.

At least in this Mystery, he was in his element.

* * *

><p><span>4.) He was really close to Joy.<span>

Joy was one of his best friends before she disappeared.

They did a lot of stuff together, and he trusted her with a lot.

Everyone in the house suspected that they'd someday have a thing, but Fabian never did. Ever.

Either way, he's happy to see that she's back. If she had died, he'd never forgive himself for not thinking the situation was strange, like Patricia did. That's just how he was with friends.

* * *

><p><span>5.) When he was marked, he never wanted to tell Nina.<span>

Nina had a lot to deal with. The mystery was stressing and she already knew her life was in danger.

Why worry her by telling her that he was marked? I'd only hurt her more, and he hated doing that.

Why would she worry about her being the only reason that he was dragged into this?

… That's why.

* * *

><p><span>6.) His life is a cock-block.<span>

That is a fact.

It always seems that no matter how close something is in his grasp, it always manages to slip out of his grasp.

Come on. Is it simply bad luck that someone always interrupts him and Nina _all the time?_ Seems like every time they come close to a kiss someone walks in.

Gotta love people.

* * *

><p><span>7.) He's a push-over.<span>

But you knew that.

* * *

><p><span>8.) Fabian's the kind of guy who wants everything to be right.<span>

He sometimes wishes he could get back together with Nina, solve the problem with a good resolution with Joy, fix Mick and Mara's romance (if there's any left…), help Jerome with his issues with his dad and Mara, help Alfie and Amber out with their own problems, and show Eddie and Patricia what they're hiding, all at once.

He hates seeing people in pain.

But none of that is possible. He's only human.

* * *

><p><span>9.) People call him a hopeless romantic, but it isn't true.<span>

He hates the image guys have. That all guys are selfish pigs that only care about getting some.

And when a guy is the opposite, they're viewed as a hopeless romantic.

It isn't true. Just because he loves Nina and expresses it more than usual, it doesn't mean a thing. Right?

* * *

><p><span>10.) He doesn't truly mind waiting.<span>

His father once told him that good things come in time.

And that you always know what is right, deep inside.

If he has to wait for Fabina, then fine. Something deep inside tells him that someday, it'll all work out in the end. Well, he hopes.


	3. Chapter 3: Amber Millington

**Ten Facts About Amber Millington**

1.) Her hair isn't naturally blonde.

That's right. It's dark brown.

She hated it, and so ever since she was ten, she's been dying her hair blonde.

No one in Anubis knows, and no one will know.

* * *

><p><span>2.) Justin Bieber will be hers one day.<span>

And that's a fact.

* * *

><p><span>3.) Sometimes, she still misses Mick.<span>

It's as if he forgot they ever dated!

It isn't fair…

* * *

><p><span>4.) She's sort of jealous of Nina.<span>

Everyone seems to just_ love_ Nina.

People find Amber annoying frequently.

Oh, _and_ Nina gets an attractive boyfriend? Is there_ no_ justice in this world?

* * *

><p><span>5.) She loves Fabina.<span>

Aren't they just adorable?

She's a matchmaker at heart, and those two are in need of an appointment!

* * *

><p><span>6.) She had a life-threatening experience when she was young.<span>

When she was eight, she ate an entire bowl of raspberries, not knowing she was deathly allergic.

She was rushed to the hospital.

She likes to brag about this, saying that she almost died over and over.

* * *

><p><span>7.) She had a strange dream when she was little…<span>

About a year after the "raspberry incident", she had a strange dream.

She dreamt that she was stuck in a pyramid. Well, she thinks it was a pyramid. There were hieroglyphics everywhere.

Now that she's solving the Anubis mystery, it's all becoming clear.

* * *

><p><span>8.) Sometimes, she talks to herself.<span>

Because who wouldn't want to talk to Amber Millington?

* * *

><p><span>9.) She knows she needs to learn to swallow her pride.<span>

She's finding herself developing feelings for Alfie, somehow.

But the true Amber part of her can't accept that.

She needs to find that Amber and spread duct tape over her mouth.

She's tired of internal conflicts.

* * *

><p><span>10.) She throws herself into danger.<span>

If she had not pushed to be in Sibuna, she wouldn't have the mask of Anubis on her ankle.

It's her fault, really, that she's in this mess.

But she wouldn't change a thing.


	4. Chapter 4: Patricia Williamson

**Ten Facts About Patricia Williamson**

1.) She's not the type of girl that gushes over boys.

Quite honestly, she can't remember even having a crush until highschool.

Her friends obsess over guys, flocking over them as if they were gems.

Patricia finds more interest in a piece of wet cardboard rather than a stupid boy.

* * *

><p><span>2.) She likes to think of herself as a B.A.M.F.<span>

What's a B.A.M.F., you ask?

It means "Bad-Ass-Mother-Fucker".

Why does she always have to explain that to everyone?

* * *

><p><span>3.) She never admits fear.<span>

Sure, they know she had been afraid before, but they think it's all good now.

But no one knows that Patricia still has haunting memories of what happened in the last semester.

She dreams of Joy being gone again, this time for good, yet again her best friend slipping out of her grasp…

Or more commonly and definitely more terrifyingly, when she dreams to being kidnapped by Rufus again. Rufus, with his ice-blue gaze and his haunting voice. Her, completely captured, entirely at his mercy…

No one can know that she still fears this. No one can ever know.

* * *

><p><span>4.) She's loyal, end of discussion.<span>

She's sneaky, she's cruel, she's rude, and she's more than capable of dunking cold water or milk on your head if she has a problem with you.

But she's loyal to her friends, and would go to the grave for them.

It was that determination and that loyalty that sent Patricia on the case of her best friend's disappearance, and the attention of the Sibuna gang.

* * *

><p><span>5.) She's never been counter-pranked before, until the newbie came along.<span>

That's a fact. That has never, ever happened to her before.

No one has ever beaten Malicia Patricia at her own game, until that stupid American came moseying in.

She tried to get revenge on him, but not only did he figure it out, but he turned it on her.

She gained respect for Eddie then, yet hated him even more at the same time.

* * *

><p><span>6.) She didn't invent the "water-pouring" shame ceremony.<span>

She wishes she did, though.

But no, when she was six years old, her and her parents got into a huge fight.

Her mother walks up and pours the entire pitcher of water on her father's head.

Ever since, she's been getting detentions for pouring juice on the other first graders' heads, and it only grew from there.

* * *

><p><span>7.) She didn't think it was capable to love and hate someone at the same time.<span>

Eddie Miller proved that it is very possible.

And she hates him even more for it.

Talk about a fun cycle!

* * *

><p><span>8.) Her inexperience with guys has dug her own grave.<span>

She knew she wasn't good with guys, but still.

Now that Eddie has crawled under her skin, she feels…helpless. Exposed. At someone's mercy.

And she doesn't like to be taken advantage of.

* * *

><p><span>9.) She tends to get along with people that are the opposite of her.<span>

Case and point:

She's great friends with Joy, Nina, and Mara, all good girls who are usually kind.

And she always argues with pranksters like Jerome and Eddie, who have the same killer instinct as herself.

She wonders if she actually met herself, if she would hate her or not.

* * *

><p><span>10.) Her life is one irony after another.<span>

And that is the truest thing she's ever admitted.

Her best friend is Joy Mercer, the boy-loving, out-going, sociable one.

She became friends with Nina Martin, the girl who may have been guilty of taking her friend away.

The one outsider she trusted wound up kidnapping her and holding her hostage.

And she fell in love with her nemesis, Eddie Miller.

Irony.


	5. Chapter 5: Mick Campbell

**Ten Facts About Mick Campbell**

1.) He's not as fixated on sports as you think.

But ever since he was a child, he's been playing them.

What else is there for him to do?

He sucks at academics, he sucks at any kind of theatre or singing career. Let's face it.

Sports is the only thing he'll be good at, and he's forced to accept it.

* * *

><p><span>2.) The Brony side of him sometimes surfaces.<span>

Fabian almost found out, too. He walked in on Mick watching "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic".

Mick tried to think of a million excuses for why the world was spinning at that exact moment and caused his fingers to slip and incidentally change the channel from sports to ponies.

Fabian didn't buy it, and the next thing Mick said was, "You do realize that I have to kill you now, right?"

* * *

><p><span>3.) He hated stereotypes.<span>

He hates how everyone just thinks he's the stupid jock who just stands there and looks pretty.

That's how they all view him. And he hates it.

* * *

><p><span>4.) His first crush was Joy Mercer.<span>

Him and Joy were best friends growing up.

They knew each other before they knew any other Anubis member. They were only eight years old. It was Valentine's Day, and he gave her a flower. Well, maybe it was a flower. It was more like a weed, but it had a flower in a beautiful shade of purple. She just smiled and kissed his cheek.

He still feels some fondness for her, even though he'd dated other girls and she was fixated on Fabian.

* * *

><p><span>5.) His favorite song is "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley.<span>

…

Never gonna give you up!

Never gonna let you down!

Never gonna run around, and desert you!

Never gonna make you cry!

Never gonna say goodbye!

Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you!

…

So when he gets rick-rolled, he listens to the whole song.

* * *

><p><span>6.) He wonders about Mara sometimes.<span>

He really liked her, he did. But it's almost unfair. She kept on trying to dodge their relationship.

Even after a while of dating, she tried to break them up by dressing like a nerd. But what can he say? He's got a thing for good girls.

It makes him sad that she isn't committed, but he's glad they only dated for one semester. He imagines years and years of dating, falling deeply in love with her only to have it ripped out of him.

* * *

><p><span>7.) He really misses the Anubis House.<span>

But you knew that.

* * *

><p><span>8.) He wants to find someone for him, too.<span>

Now that he's broken up with both Mara and Amber, now what?

Is that it? Is there no one else in this world?

He's trying to meet someone in Australia, but it isn't working…

He thinks of Joy for a heartbeat, and doesn't let it fade away. Maybe once she gets her eyes off of Fabian, yeah?...

* * *

><p><span>9.) Fabian is one of his best friends.<span>

Yup. His official "bro". Just like Jerome and Alfie. Just like Patricia and Joy. Just like Amber and Nina.

Bro fist.

* * *

><p><span>10.) He wants people to take him seriously.<span>

If he had known about Sibuna, and the mystery…

He would have taken it seriously.

But they never gave him a chance, now did they?

And they probably never will, since he isn't coming back.

…Or is he?


	6. Chapter 6: Alfie Lewis

**Ten Facts About Alfie Lewis**

1.) He is accident-prone.

But you knew that.

Everyone in Sibuna knows it.

Everyone who has met him knows that.

Haven't you seen it? Every time something bad happens to a Sibuna, he is always the one who pays for it. Think about it. The spider-web accident. The Phobia Cave collapsing—on him, no one else. Just him. He almost fell into the Chess board. Oh, and let's not forget last term, those memories from Lost Day…

…He could go on, but he won't. It'll take too long.

* * *

><p><span>2.) The Lost Day will forever haunt him…<span>

He stands by like a good friend and forces him to listen to Jerome's wailing.

In the night, when the memories of Rufus come back to him. Jerome cries out in the darkness, in his nightmares, just as Patricia does. All of them, all of the house residents, just let it happen. Jerome and Patricia don't know that they cry out in their sleep, and the others don't tell. There is nothing they can do to stop the night terrors.

They can't confront them about it. They're too prideful. They don't know that everyone else knows, and they can't.

But no one knows about the silent terrors that Alfie must go through. The memories of the Secret Society and their meeting. The horror of being crammed in that terrible box, all alone and…

He doesn't cry out in his nightmares. He just sits back and takes them. What else can he do…?

* * *

><p><span>3.) His parents' shame of him hurts him.<span>

Pfft, okay. Who wouldn't feel this way?

His parents like his best friend more. Okay. That's just fine. Just fine…

* * *

><p><span>4.) Food helps him escape stress and worry.<span>

It's strange, but true. He just eats himself away to get over it.

How is he not fat yet?

* * *

><p><span>5.) He really likes Piper.<span>

Think about it.

She's got the looks of Patricia combined with the kindness the goth never had.

What else do you need?

* * *

><p><span>6.) No girl has ever really chased after him before.<span>

It kind of sucks to have to chase after everyone, while no one has pursued you before.

It's a bitter feeling.

* * *

><p><span>7.) Jerome is closer than him than anyone else.<span>

That's just it, then. Jerome and Alfie. Lewis and Clarke.

Before the whole mystery sha-bam, they were just two pranksters with a cause that was yet to be defined.

As the Sibuna wall thickens around Alfie, he finds himself being separated from his partner in crime…

* * *

><p><span>8.) He is really torn between girls.<span>

Amber is showing signs of liking him again, and he's not biting.

Almost every night he video-chats with Piper, and it gives him a warm feeling.

But still…

* * *

><p><span>9.) He doesn't recognize his importance in Sibuna.<span>

They'd be the same without him, wouldn't they…

* * *

><p><span>10.) He wants to save the day, sometimes.<span>

But then he looks at le Chosen One, Nina, and he thinks, "Well…maybe not."


	7. Chapter 7: Jerome Clarke

**Ten Facts about Jerome Clarke**

1.) He loves Harry Potter.

He has never been so happy to be British in his entire life after reading that series.

He finds himself quoting the book often. Only Nina, Fabian, and Joy ever understand the references, though.

* * *

><p><span>2.) Patricia scares him.<span>

Well, come on! She's terrifying!

* * *

><p><span>3.) He hated his own private mystery.<span>

He didn't want to go looking for his father. He wanted nothing to do with his father.

That lowlife betrayed him in more ways than one.

But he learned that sometimes things just happen. The honorable thing to do is to sit back and take it, right? He doesn't know anymore.

Still, he's glad he saved his father, and their broken family is once complete again.

* * *

><p><span>4.) Poppy is the most irritating thing to ever walk the planet.<span>

She's always whining or asking "are we there yet?" or refusing to share her skittles or acting like a drama queen.

_He's_ never difficult, so why should she be?

* * *

><p><span>5.) He hates sleeping.<span>

If he could go his entire life without being tired and needing sleep, he would never close his eyes again.

Why?

He's tired of the dreams. No, the nightmares. The nightmares of the man with the ice-blue eyes chasing him down, kidnapping him yet again, torturing him, forcing him to curse everything he has ever known…

But hey, he wasn't the one who was burned to death. Rufus was. So he can GTFO.

* * *

><p><span>6.) Pranks are his middle name.<span>

But you knew that.

* * *

><p><span>7.) Alfie is closer to him than anyone else.<span>

The Lewis and Clarke duo just cannot be split.

He hates it when one of the mysteries drives them apart. It always seems like they're fighting for the same cause but one is on the other side.

It isn't fair. It really isn't.

* * *

><p><span>8.) He doesn't and never will fully trust Sibuna.<span>

Each member of that group is sneaky in their own way.

Nina Martin, the clever, tricky mystery-solver who has everyone else wrapped around her finger.

Fabian Rutter, the one who the background knowledge on everything who can clearly use it to his advantage whenever he wanted.

Amber Millington, the "stupid" blonde who Jerome knows is hiding a lot under that dumb blonde façade.

Patricia Williamson, the terrifying goth who wouldn't think twice about slitting your throat with those black-painted nails of hers.

The only one he trusts is Alfie…

…but should he?

* * *

><p><span>9.) The others' innocence is extremely dangerous, and he knows that.<span>

Mara Jaffary and Mick Campbell.

They're so exposed, and yet they know _nothing_ of the mystery.

There's a deep feeling of _"PROTECT THE INNOCENT"_ inside of him, but he knows that it's only a matter of time before the evil ones sink their claws into those two…

* * *

><p><span>10.) If you think he told you any important secrets, you must be stupid.<span>

Jerome's got many more secrets up his sleeve…

…And you'll be the last to know.


End file.
